Patent Document 1 or 2 discloses a technology where a CCD camera is provided for a two-wheeled motor vehicle, a monitor display is provided on an instrument panel provided in front of a handle of the two-wheeled motor vehicle, and an image captured by the CCD camera is projected to the monitor display. A driver of the two-wheeled motor vehicle can see the image projected to the monitor display during driving.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-105973A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-151016A
However, according to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 or 2, since the monitor display is arranged on the instrument panel of the two-wheeled motor vehicle, the driver should largely move downwards a line of sight so as to see the image displayed on the monitor display during the driving. However, the driver should not neglect seeing the front of the two-wheeled motor vehicle, which is required for safe driving. Therefore, it is not easy for the driver to see the monitor display, which increases the burden of the driver.
Also, since the monitor display arranged on the instrument panel of the two-wheeled motor vehicle is located at a position distant from the driver's eyes, it is difficult for the driver to clearly recognize contents of the image.
Regarding this, when the image to be displayed on the monitor display is enlarged, the driver can clearly recognize the contents of the image. However, when the image is enlarged, a range of the image to be displayed on the monitor display is reduced, so that it is not possible to display a wide range image.